


Derek The Craft Guru

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crafts, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Skype, YouTube, YouTuber Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not quite sure why he started watching these videos.</p><p>No, wait. That’s a lie. He knows. It’s because Lydia told him he needed to get a hobby, and Stiles decided to take her literally to prove to her that he can totally have a hobby and can be awesome at it.</p><p>Except he is so not awesome at it.</p><p>So he goes to YouTube to learn and finds Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek The Craft Guru

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Twitter convo I had with [ Niamh](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com).

He’s not quite sure why he started watching these videos.

No, wait. That’s a lie. He knows. It’s because Lydia told him he needed to get a hobby, and Stiles decided to take her literally to prove to her that he can totally have a hobby and can be awesome at it.

Except he is so not awesome at it.

He took to YouTube (because that’s where the greatest go to learn new things; hey, that’s where he learned how to make a bump key and pick a lock sooooo… also, um, don’t tell his Sheriff of a dad he did that.). He didn’t know what he wanted to learn how to do, so he just typed in crafting in the search bar and hoped for the best.

The first few videos he came across were clearly bored housewives and soccer moms showing how to make hair bows and ribbon flowers, which he was not interested in, but then another video in the sidebar caught his eye. The screencap was of hands that were decidedly more masculine and the title said something about knitting.

Stiles clicked on that first video, and then ended up in a YouTube rabbit hole that involved watching the entirety of DerekTheCraftGuru’s channel. And it’s a LOT of videos okay. Dude can craft like he’s the next male Martha Stewart.

Only he’s not like Martha Stewart because he’s funny, and if he makes a mistake he laughs it off and says he can just cover it up with a flower or something or make it so that’s the back now. He explains things so they are easy to understand and tells you how you can find the supplies and make things for cheap. He even has a series of “kid’s craft corner” videos where he has his adorable niece and nephew help him make something.

And Stiles is totally in love. 

But he also has not gotten any better at crafting. He’s tried a few of the things Derek has demonstrated, but either Derek has magic hands (which he probably does, and maybe Stiles has thought about them doing more than crafting…), or Stiles is absolutely incompetent. 

After all of his videos, Derek always says to leave comments or ask questions because he’d love to help and see what others did or created. He even tells people to post picture or video responses. Stiles had never done it because while Derek was still posting videos, most of the ones Stiles was watching and having problems with were older ones. But… after his third attempt at trying to crochet this specific pattern, Stiles grows desperate and decides to ask Derek for help.

He takes a picture of the attempt and posts it in a comment on the video, adding some text that explains what he seems to be having an issue with and asking what he’s doing wrong. He doesn’t quite expect a response, at least not from Derek, maybe a fellow Youtuber/crafter, but he figures with Derek’s almost 5000 subscribers, he probably doesn’t have much time to go through comments on older videos.

Much to his surprise, however, after a couple days, he gets a notification that Derek has responded to him. At first he’s excited, but as he reads the comment he’s a little confused and kind of offended?

The comment reads, “It’s okay to make a mistake! It’s great that you are keeping at it. It’s a bit difficult to tell from a picture what might be the error, but I think you might be pulling the yarn too tight while you work with it, which is causing it to twist. If you’re still having problems, get a parent or guardian to film you while you crochet and send it to me, and I may be able to help more!” 

Parent or guardian? Seriously?

Stiles sits at his computer dumbfounded. Maybe Derek only gets kids asking for help? Which he knows that’s not true because he has perused the YouTube comments and plenty are from grown women flirting more than asking for help. Or maybe he thinks Stiles’s mess up obviously means he’s a child?

He stares at his comment trying to come up with a reason why Derek assumed he was someone that needed a parent/guardian to help him. And then he sees it.

When he originally set up his YouTube account, he was 13 and filmed stupid, funny (or what he thought was funny) videos. He’d long since abandoned his account at least in terms of uploading, but he still uses it to save videos and comment. He’d never bothered changing his icon, but it’s a very old picture of his 13-year-old self. Great. 

He quickly changes his profile picture to something a little more recent and comments back to Derek a thank you and that he’ll get a _friend_ to film him so Derek could help. He emphasizes the friend part of the statement, hoping Derek will realize he is old enough to drink and even rent a car.

He logs out after that, trying Derek’s tip at not pulling the yarn tight, but it doesn’t seem to be helping any. It’s late so he stops for the night and gets ready for bed. While in bed, he checks email on his phone and is surprised to see that he’s gotten a private message from Derek:

_I’m very sorry for my mistake in thinking you were younger than you are. I saw the icon and wrongly assumed. My offer still stands though. I would love to help in any way I can. Is this your first project? I can suggest a few other ones that might be a little easier before you get to this pattern. Let me know! ~Derek_

Stiles doesn’t want to appear too eager, so he doesn’t respond. He does, however, set a reminder in his phone to film himself knitting so he can have something to send to Derek. He’s grateful that Derek seems so nice, apologetic for his assumption, and genuine. It just reinforces the crush that Stiles has for him ever since he watched that first video, which grew with every video after that. 

The next day, he sets up his tripod and camera and films his hands knitting and talking about what he’s having a problem with. He doesn’t bother with editing it before he uploads the video and sends it privately to Derek.

By that afternoon, he has a private video from Derek waiting for him. The video is not as crisp or bright as his normal videos on his channel, and he looks… cozy. Not that he dresses up for his other videos, but he looks more put-together for those, a button-down or polo or sweater depending on the weather, as opposed to this one. He’s in a worn t-shirt and sweatpants, and geez Stiles is losing it on just the freeze-frame at the start of the video.

He finally presses play and watches as Derek talks to him and walks him through the steps, noting where Stiles went wrong and holding up his hands so Stiles can get a better view. After watching it and rewinding to rewatch a few spots, Stiles finally gets it and does a few rows without messing up. Excited, he takes a selfie holding up his work and sends it to Derek, writing a thank you with it.

Derek must be online because Stiles gets a response from him quickly:

_Looks great! You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help. If you ever need help with anything else, you can message me here. If it’s easier though, and you’re comfortable with it, I’d be happy to Skype with you as well: DHale83 Good luck in your future projects! Can’t wait to see how this one turns out when you’re finished. :) ~Derek_

Stiles is a little surprised that Derek is offering to Skype with him so quickly, seeing as Stiles is still practically a stranger. But maybe Derek just wants to help people that much? Either way, as badly as Stiles wants to Skype Derek right then, he decides to wait until he actually needs help with something. He’s gotta have a reason to Skype Derek other than “I just wanted to talk to you because I’m kind of in love with you.” 

He does him add a contact though. Just in case.

~

That reason comes a few weeks later when he decides to watch Derek’s series on tatting. It is way more complicated than he thought, and while he’s sure his grandmother could do it in her sleep, Stiles is just not getting it. He messages Derek first instead of Skyping to see if maybe they could set up a time.

_Hey Derek! I decided to try my hand at tatting, but I’m just not getting it. I’ve watched your videos (and even some others :/ sorry!), and it doesn’t seem to help. You had offered to maybe Skype with me, and I was just wondering if that offer was still on the table. Do you have some free time to set something up? ~Stiles_

Within an hour, Stiles has a message waiting for him.

_Stiles, hey! Yeah, tatting is pretty tricky. I would love to help you! Are you free to Skype this evening around 8? ~Derek_

Stiles replies back in the affirmative and sets a reminder alarm on his phone a little before 8pm so he can remember to get online on Skype. 

When his alarm finally goes off after he’s had a day of doing chores and watching TV, Stiles logs on to Skype and waits, then wonders if he’s supposed to call Derek or wait for Derek’s call. Because Derek is technically already online, but they never discussed who would call who. Before he can debate internally about it, he presses the call button and watches the dots on the screen as the call goes through to Derek.

It’s only a few seconds of ringing before Derek’s familiar, yet slightly grainy, face comes on the screen, a soft smile on his face.

“Hi, Stiles,” Derek says, and he even holds up his hand in a little wave when he says.

Stiles is not going to survive this Skype call.

“Hey! Thanks for helping me out. I’m sure you’re busy and get lots of people wanting Skype help.”

Derek rubs the back of his neck and looks down at his keyboard sheepishly. “I… uh… I’m happy to help. I don’t… I don’t really give people my Skype contact though.”

Stiles brow furrows in confusion. “You don’t? Then… uh… why’d you give it to me?”

Despite the fact that Derek is on a webcam that’s not very clear, Stiles definitely catches the blush that is growing on his cheeks.

He clears his throat and answers, “Um, I… god, this is embarrassing.”

Stiles grins because Derek’s face and ears are getting red, and he looks absolutely adorable. “What?” he prompts because he really wants to know why he is the exception to Derek’s rule.

“I thought you were cute,” Derek mumbles, but Stiles can still understand him. “After I realized you were older and you changed your picture, I messaged you because I… yeah. I do want to help you with crafting, don’t get me wrong!” Derek says, his face worried and sincere. “But, I also wouldn’t mind if I got to know you better in the process?”

Now, Stiles is blushing. He gives Derek a shy smile. “I would love that. I think you’re pretty cute, too.”

The smile on Derek’s face grows at the compliment, and Stiles wishes so badly they weren’t separated by who knows how many miles and their computer screens. 

“Is that why you watched my videos?” Derek asks, clearly flirting.

“Maybe. But I also wanted to learn something crafty too, so don’t flatter yourself.”

Derek laughs. “Speaking of, do you want me to help you or was that just an excuse to Skype me?”

Stiles groans and buries his face in his hands. “Am I that obvious?” 

“I don’t mind. Besides, you can’t possibly want to know how to tat, Stiles. Those videos of mine are very old and unpopular and kind of buried in my channel actually. You must have really searched for something.” 

“Shut up, you. I very well couldn’t ask for help with something that was simple. You’d know it was a lie.”

“Too bad I figured this one out too.”

“Maybe I really do want to learn how to tat!”

“Do you?”

Stiles shrugs. “A little. My grandmother used to do it a lot when I was younger, and I thought it might be cool to learn it too. Make a little something to send to her.”

Derek smiles, and his face is a mixture of fondness and sympathy. “Okay. Do you have your shuttle?” Stiles nods. “Let’s get started.”

~

The next hour and a half Derek walks Stiles through the basics of tatting and helps him make a simple design. They also blatantly flirt and ask each other questions to get to know each other. By the end of the call, they’ve discovered they’re only an hour’s drive away from each other and that they have a common love of comics, although they can’t agree on who is the better superhero in either the DC or Marvel universe. 

When Stiles finally hangs up with a yawn, he has Derek’s number and a date to meet him the next weekend. They picked a place that’s halfway between them, and Stiles is excited to meet and talk with Derek in person. He’s nervous too, but the giddy anticipation he feels outweighs his anxiety and nerves, and that’s what bolsters him (along with the daily texts conversations with Derek) through the week until the time finally comes for their date.

He’s a little early, but he’s waiting in one of the comfy chairs by the window with a clear view of the door. He tried to pick an outfit that was dressy casual, and he hopes that it doesn’t look like he tried too hard. He may have tried on three different shirts and redid his hair twice before leaving his house, and only finally leaving because he didn’t want to be late.

It’s while he’s fretting about if he should go ahead and get a drink or keep waiting for Derek that Derek finally walks in. He looks like he does in most of his videos, a nice button down shirt, first few buttons open to reveal a little of his hairy chest, and dark blue jeans that are tight and hug his ass. Which Stiles is totally staring at because that is not usually visible in his videos.

He snaps himself out of it and looks up when Derek approaches him with a smile. “Hi,” Derek says, coming to stop in front of Stiles, watching as Stiles stands from his chair. 

“Hi,” Stiles replies, a grin playing on his lips.

“Shall we?” Derek asks, thumbing at the counter behind his shoulder.

Stiles nods and follows Derek to the counter. After ordering and getting their drinks, they take up residence in the comfy chairs Stiles was originally sitting in, and their conversation is much like the one they had on skype before. They get to know each other more, and they ignore everyone and everything else around them until one of the employees coughs loudly near them, forcing them to look up and realize they’re the only ones left in the shop.

They apologize and quickly get up, throwing their long since empty drinks away and stepping outside so the employees can finish locking up.

“Have you ever tried quilting before?” Derek asks.

Confused, Stiles shakes his head no because it’s a very random question and wasn’t on topic with what they had just been talking about before they had gotten interrupted by the barista.

“It’s fun and fairly easy. Especially if you have a machine, but tying quilts is pretty easy, too. I, uh, have one set up at my place if you’re, you know, interested in seeing it?”

Stiles laughs. “Do you actually want to show me quilting, or is that your excuse of inviting me to your apartment?”

Derek’s face is red, and Stiles wants so badly to kiss him, so he does. When their lips meet, Derek relaxes a little and kisses back.

“You are a huge nerd,” Stiles says after pulling back from their kiss. “And I love it. Come on, big guy, show me this quilt of yours.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and Derek laughs at the same time as he rolls his eyes.

“I was not meaning that to be a euphemism.”

“I know. But I was.” Stiles winks, and Derek blushes and shakes his head.

“Come on,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’s hand and leading him towards their cars.

~ 

Stiles does indeed get a lesson in tying quilts, but the more important skill he learns is what moves get Derek to moan, which might not be marketable but is definitely a hobby he would like to continue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, yes tatting is an actual thing, and if you want to learn, [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzQG_5EudxA) a video to start you off. Also, [this dude's knitting/crafting video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS6daZGG0sg) is great. I love that he calls it a crafting journey. Anyways, enjoy. Go forth and craft!
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
